9
9 is the first episode of the ninth series of The Dark Railway Series. Plot Dave awakens following a nightmare involving a demonic voice to find Buzz standing before him. He is standing alone in the workshop, his overhaul finally complete. In his drowsiness, Dave starts to panic about where everyone else has gone, but Buzz assures him that Hannah has been repaired and that she is looking forward to seeing him again. He also reveals that Ed and Sid have gone off on loan to another heritage railway, while Zeke is settling in as Manager while Mr. Dark is away on holiday. Seeing Dave is still tired, Buzz allows him to doze off once again. The following day, Dave is brought out of the works to be steamed up. Buzz leaves him to charge up, sending Mr. B over to keep Dave company. Mr. B begins filling Dave in on other things that have been going on around the line. He reveals that other engines have also gone off on loan, including Caracus Smash (who was thrilled at the chance to escape from Barry) and Leno. As they are talking, Andy comes over and is introduced to Dave. The pair then reveal that Five has left the railway for good, having been sold to one of these other railways, and that Mr. Chairman is now looking for another engine. The pair leave Dave to be prepared for movement, and he dozes off once again. Dave is awoken by the sound of voices, and finds Hannah, Brian and Raymond standing before him. Dave is delighted be be reunited with Hannah, who tells him that he will soon be repainted back into his normal green once again. The others are optimistic about Zeke's plans for the railway, including his sending others out to help get preserved lines up and running again and to help boost the DR's reputation again. Dave continues to catch up with his friends, excited to see the changes around the railway for himself. Meanwhile, Caracus Smash's peace in Carnforth gets a rude interruption and the DRPS gets introduced to the newest member of their fleet... Characters * Dave * Brian * Raymond * Hannah * Caracus Smash * Barry * Mr. B * Andy * Buzz * Mr. Smash * Mr. Chairman * Goose (not named) * Leno (mentioned) * Abomination (mentioned) * Ed (mentioned) * Sid (mentioned) * Five (mentioned) * Warrior (mentioned) * Linda (mentioned) * Mr. Dark (mentioned) * Zeke Dark (mentioned) Locations *Caracus Smash Ltd *Galen Junction Railway Museum *Axley *Colhapper Shed *Carnforth *Soma (mentioned) *Manchester (mentioned) Trivia * The title of this episode is a reference to the song of the same name by Dark DJ and the fact it is the first episode of series 9. * The episode's release date was timed to tie into the title of the episode. * This episode takes place immediately following the events of Mere Anarchy, revealing that the events of that special were just a nightmare of Dave's. * The ending scene with the DRPS engines is a reference to the opening gag of the video asdfmovie2 by TomSka. Goofs * At the end, Goose's number is 5404, rather than 5405 as it is supposed to be. * During shots of the railway museum, the building appears to be empty inside. Episode * 9 on YouTube Category:Episodes